A Soldiers Love Story
by castiellover
Summary: After being discharged from the army for being in a relationship John and Randy meet up again in a club and after everything that happened in the past they realize that their love never died.
1. Chapter 1

**Five years ago**

"Are you telling me that you and John have been in a relationship?" Said one of Randy's superior.

Randy nodded and looked down. "Yes sir we are."

Dave got up and walked over to Randy. "And how long have you two been doing this?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't know about four years."

Dave nodded "And are you in love?"

Randy slowly nodded "Yeah."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Randy nodded and Dave continued. "Harris!" He yelled "Get John in here now."

**Present**

Randy entered his apartment and dropped his keys and jacket on the table. Going to the fridge he grabs a beer and goes to his bedroom. He was about to flip on the TV when something caught his eye. Sitting on his dresser was a picture of him and John in the army. He hasn't seen John in six months since they left and the memory soon flooded his mind.

**Six months ago**

Once the plane landed and they were allowed to leave John grabbed his bag and quickly left the plane.

Randy grabbed his own and followed him out and into the crowded airport. "John wait!" He said grabbing his arm.

John yanked his arm away. "No how could you do that Randy. Everything was perfect until you ruined it."

"No it wasn't." Randy yelled "We were both tired of hiding our relationship. I mean you said it yourself."

"Yeah but I didn't want this." John said Because of you my life is over. I got stripped of everything I earned because of you. Randy you ruined my life and now I want you to do me a favor and stay out of it." He turned to leave.

"John what about us?" Randy asked.

"There is no us anymore." John yelled.

Randy looked down "But I love you John."

John sighed and turned around. "Randy?"

"I'm sorry for doing what I did but I didn't know what else to do." Randy said "Please don't walk away from me."

John looked down "My whole life all I ever wanted was to be a solider, to make me dad proud. Now how do I tell him that I got kicked out of the army because my gay lover outed our relationship?" He looked back at Randy "We're over Randy." With that he turned and left Randy standing there.

**End**

Randy picked up the picture and thought of how much he missed John. He wondered what John was doing. Not speaking to John has been torture for him and he really missed him. After taking a quick nap he headed back out to his night job.

After a hard day on the streets John was glad to be home. He was a police officer and a good one. His father was able to get him a job on the force because he knew everyone. He thought back on how much his dad did for him. Ever since he came out his father has been there for him through anything and he was glad he still had him in his life. Thinking of all that made him think of Randy and how much he missed him. So to try to get his mind off of him he decided to go out.

**Joe's Spot**

John decided to go somewhere he's never been before. When he entered the bar the smell of beer hit him hard. He made his way through the crowd and up to the bar. "Excuse me can I get a drink?" The guy slowly turned around and John nearly fell out of the chair. "Randy?"

Randy's never been so shocked in his life. "John hi."

John was at lost for words but managed to get them out. "What are you doing here?"

Randy shook his head. "I work here at night, what about you."

John smiled "Well I wanted to go out somewhere I never been before."

Randy nodded "So how have you been?"

"Good, I'm a cop now actually." John said "It's not the army but its close." He didn't miss the hurt look that flashed across Randy's face so he decided to change the subject. "My dad helped me get this job you know."

Randy looked confused "You didn't tell him?"

John shook his head. "No I told him as soon as I got back. He was shocked at first but he came around and told me he loves me no matter who I love and he always will."

"That' great." Randy said smiling.

"So what about you?" John asked.

Randy's smile faded "I haven't spoken to them since I came out. They want nothing to do with me."

John looked down "I'm sorry."

Randy sighed "So can I get you something?"

"Um I'll just have a beer, thanks." John said.

**Four beers later**

"You know I remember the first time I kissed you." John smiled "The look on your face was pure funny to me." He sat his bottle down "It's really good to see you Randy."

Randy nodded "You too."

"So what time do you get off?" John asked.

"I still have a while here." Randy said.

"I don't have anything else to do so I guess I'll keep you company." John said.

"Well I have to get back to work." Randy was about to walk off but he stopped and turned back to John. "If it's not too much trouble can you give me a lift home?"

John smiled and nodded "Yeah sure."

Three hours later John was sitting in front of Randy's apartment building. "You know I don't stay that far from here."

Randy smiled and looked down. "Well I'll see you later."

"Wait!' John said. "Maybe tomorrow we can get together and catch up if you want."

"Yeah!" Randy said a little too quickly and loud. "I mean that's cool."

John chuckled "Cool."

Randy gave a small smile. "Bye." He got out of the car.

John watched him until he went inside and he started to think that he made a mistake by walking away from Randy six months ago. His love for Randy was still there and now it was stronger than ever. Now only one thing was in his mind and that was Randy. Somehow he needed to get Randy back before it was too late.

**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback**

**First kiss Base camp**

Randy was always the last one to leave the tent. He sat on his cot putting on his shoes.

"Hey Orton!" John said walking over to him.

Randy smiled "What's up John?"

John sat down on the other cot. "I wanted to talk to you about something. I know that we're not suppose to be um I don't really know how to say this."

"Say what?" Randy asked looking at John.

John pulled Randy's face to his own and kissed him. After a minute he pulled back with a red face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" He got up. "Please don't tell anyone." He turned and left the tent.

Randy just sat there completely shocked. Yes, he had feeling for John but he never thought John felt the same way about him. He decided to talk to him about it later.

**END**

John sat down at his desk. "Awe man it feels so good to sit down."

Brady smiled. "Rough case?"

John looked over at him. "Drug bust and it took forever."

"Why don't you take your break early and I'll cover for you." Brady said walking over to John.

John sighed "Thanks man." He got up. "Do you want anything while I'm out?"

"Yeah there is this place not far from here. They have the best bacon cheese burgers I ever had. Just give me two of those and a coke." Brady gave John the money and he left.

John walked down the street to the restaurant when he walked in he stopped and smiled. "Randy?"

Randy looked up from the cash register. "John, I beginning to think that you're following me."

John walked up to the counter. "I didn't know that you worked here."

Randy shrugged "Money is tight right now so I'm working extra."

John nodded "What are the odds of us meeting like this again?"

"I don't know but I'm glad we keep doing it." Randy said smiling. "You know I'm kind of getting use to taking your orders."

John laughed "When do you go on break?"

Randy looked down. "I was just logging out of my register because I'm about to go now but I can take your order now if you want."

John shook his head. "I'll just wait till later.

**Walking down the street**

"So what else have you been up too?" Randy asked.

John sighed "Nothing much just focusing on my work."

"So you're not seeing anyone?" Randy asked.

John shook his head. "Not since you."

Randy smiled "Me too I found it impossible to get over you."

John chuckled "I fell the same way about you."

They walked over to the park and sat down on one of the benches.

"What time do you have to get back?" John asked.

"Twelve." Randy looked down. "John I'm really sorry about how things happened with us. I really didn't mean to ruin your life."

"I never should have said that because I didn't mean it." John said "You meant everything to me back then and I was just scared to admit that. I didn't mean anything I said at the air port and a part of me was glad that you did what you did."

"What about now?" Randy asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked looking over at him.

"Do you feel the same way about me that you did back then?"

If you're asking me if I'm still in love with you the answer is yes. Not one second that I was away from you I didn't wish you were with me." John sighed "It was a mistake letting you go and I've regretted it ever since. Truth is I never should have let you go."

Randy smiled "I never stopped loving you too."

John smiled then cleared his throat. "So what do we do now?"

Randy shrugged "Well we never had our first date. Are you doing anything tonight?"

John shook his head. "No but I thought you worked at night?"

"I do but I can call in sick if you wanted me too." Randy said blushing.

John nodded "Yeah I can come pick you up when I get off at six.

"While I get off at six too so you can just pick me up here." Randy said.

"Cool" John looked at his watch. "Well we better head back I still have to get lunch for a friend."

Randy nodded Okay."

**That afternoon**

Randy stood outside the restaurant waiting for John. He was so nervous about his date with John. I mean it was the first time they could be alone without anyone shooting at them. He looked up when he saw John's car and walked over to it. "Hey."

"Hey" John said unlocking the door.

Randy got in and closed the door. "So how was your day?"

John drove off. "It started out as a bummer but now it's looking better." He said looking at Randy. "How about you?"

"Kind of the same actually. I didn't get a chance to sleep until late." Randy said looking down.

"Why is that?" John asked.

"Damn dogs next door kept me woke." Randy sighed "I just wish for one night that I could get a good night's rest." He cleared his throat. "So where are we going?"

John smiled "When we were in the army I told you that once I got out there was only one place I would go to eat."

"Papa's Pizza place." Randy said smiling. "I thought you were joking about that."

John shook his head. "Nope I order from there almost every night."

"How can you eat so much pizza and still look so good." Randy said looking at John's body.

John chuckled "Thanks and from what I've seen you never looked better yourself."

Randy looked down and blushed.

**Flashback**

John sat on watch that night while the others were asleep. He jumped when he heard a noise and pointed his gun. He quickly lowered it when he saw that it was Randy. "You scared me Randy."

Randy smiled and walked up to him. "Sorry."

"What's going on?" John said lowering his gun.

"I couldn't sleep and I thought you could use some company." Randy sat down next to John.

"And you wanted to talk about what happened earlier, right?" John said looking over at Randy.

Randy nodded "Why did you kiss me John."

"Because I wanted to and I did for a long time." John said honestly.

Randy looked down "To tell you the truth all I wanted to do was to kiss you."

"Really?" John said smiling.

Randy nodded "Yeah I've had a crush on you for a while now and I didn't think you felt the same way about me. I didn't want to get in over my head by kissing you and you freaking out and reporting me so I didn't say anything."

"Well I was to but I was tired of not knowing so I took a chance." John said.

"Well I'm glad that you did." Randy said "But what do we do now? I mean if we get caught we're done."

John sighed "I know but if we just keep it to ourselves we'll be alright, right?"

Randy smiled "Yeah I guess so."

"Cool" John said.

**END**

**10:37 that night**

They stood outside of Randy's apartment.

"Well I would invite you in but it's late and we do have to work." Randy said.

"Yeah" John chuckled and looked down. "Maybe another time."

Randy smiled and nodded "Yeah maybe." He leant forward and pressed his lips to Randy's. When he did he felt the same butterflies that he always did. He pulled back and smiled when Randy's eyes were still closed. "Are you okay?"

Randy smiled "Forget what I said before, do you want to come in? You can just stay the night here with me."

John cleared his throat. "Yeah I'd love to."

Randy opened his door and let John in. with shaky hands he closed it behind him.

**TBC….**

**A/N Please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

"Make yourself at home and I'll get us something to drink." Randy said going into the kitchen.

John took off his jacket and walked around the room. "This room is completely you." He picked up a picture of Randy and him when they were in the army. "I miss those days sometimes."

"You mean getting shot at?" Randy said coming back into the room.

John smiled "No, I mean us being together. I never liked sneaking around but I loved being with you." He took the beer.

Randy looked down "Yeah being with you was amazing for me." He was about to walk off but John grabbed his hand.

"Randy?" John said. "Being with you was amazing for me too. I was just upset after everything. Truth is I never should have walked away from you."

Randy turned back to John. "I never should have did what I did. I should have talked to you first and I'm sorry."

John sat his beer on the counter. "I'm not." He took the beer from Randy and sat it next to his. "I've been in love you ever since I first laid eyes on you and that's never going to change."

Randy smiled and started to bite his bottom lip.

John chuckled "What are you so nervous about?" He asked taking his other hand. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too." Randy said.

John stepped closer to Randy. "I remember our first time together, you were so nervous."

Randy looked down "Because you were my first and my only."

**Their conversation moved to the bedroom.**

Randy was sitting on the bed as he watched John remove his clothes. Even though it wasn't their first time with John he felt like it was. When John was done he did the same. They just stood there staring at each other until John walked up to Randy and kissed him. Slowly pushing him down on the bed he got on top of him. As they kissed John's hand slid down Randy's body.

"Just do it John, I'm ready." Randy said looking up at him.

John nodded and slowly pushed inside Randy. He stopped when he felt Randy tighten around him. "God Randy are you trying to kill me?"

Randy chuckled and settled down. "Sorry."

Once John was completely inside he began to slowly move in and out of Randy. Randy's arms went around John's neck to pull him into a kiss. Soon John felt Randy tighten around him which made him bite down on Randy's lip.

John moaned "God Randy."

Randy closed his eyes. "John I can't...I need too-" he didn't get a chance to say it before he came all over his chest. When he felt John explode inside of him he let out a moan.

John collapsed on Randy's chest. "Oh man."

Randy pulled John's face to his own and kissed him deeply. He moaned against John's lips when he felt him pull out. He snuggled up against John's body. "That was better than I remember."

John smiled "Yeah it was."

"Can I ask you something?" Randy asked.

John looked down at Randy. "Yeah sure."

"Have you been with anyone else?"

John sighed "No, to tell you the truth it didn't seem right."

Randy smiled. "I felt like it would be cheating if I did."

**Silence**

"I remember the day I first told you I love you. We just got back to base after a horrible day and you was upset. I was going to wait but you looked so miserable I had to tell you."

"Or the day I almost lost you." Randy said holding John tighter. "When you were shot?"

"That bullet just grazed my arm." John said.

"Yes because of me." Randy said sitting up. "I was suppose to be watching your back but I wasn't. What if you got seriously wounded or died. Then what would I do?"

John sighed "Lay back down."

Randy laid back down and wrapped his arms around John's waist.

"I know that I didn't have anything to worry about because I knew you were right there. Yeah I was a little scared going into battle but it made me feel a little better knowing that you'd be there with me. You wouldn't let anything happen to me just like I wouldn't t let anything happen to you."

Randy smiled "I know you wouldn't."

John ran his fingers through Randy's short hair. "Randy?"

"Yeah?" He said closing his eyes.

"I love you." John said.

"I love you too, always." Randy said falling to sleep.

**The next morning**

Randy woke up and reached out for John. When he didn't feel him opened his eyes. There was no sign of John but a little piece of paper was on his pillow. He reached over and picked it up.

**It read;**

**Sorry to leave but I had to go in early for work but I hope to see you later. Love John.**

Randy smiled and looked at the clock. He had an hour until he had to leave for work. He got up and headed to the bathroom. After showering he got dressed and headed for work.

**Later that day**

Randy was on break and decided to stay at the restaurant. He was just about to eat when he saw John coming into the restaurant. He smiled when John headed over to him.

"How is it going?" John asked sitting down.

Randy smiled "Good."

"I had a great time with you last night." John said.

Randy blushed "Yeah me too."

"Sorry I had to run out like that." John said.

Randy shook his head. "It's okay."

John started to play with his fingers. "I was wondering if you wanted to do it again. I mean go out for a drink or something?"

Randy nodded "Yeah I'd love to."

"Good." John said. "Well I would like to stay but I only had a minute and I really wanted to see you but I'll see you later." He got up and was about to leave but Randy stood and grabbed his hand. He pulled John close and kissed him. Pulling back he smiled "I love you."

John was grinning like a madman. "I love you too." Still smiling he left the restaurant.

Randy watched him go and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Amy you scared me."

Amy sat across from him. "Who was that, he was cute?"

Randy chuckled "That's the guy from the army I told you about."

"You mean the guy you're in love with." Amy said smiling. Randy nodded "So are you together now?"

Randy shook his head. "I don't know, I mean we slept together last night and-"

"OMG you had sex with him!" Amy yelled

"Amy lower your voice." Randy said and yeah we did bit that doesn't mean that we're dating, does it?"

Amy shrugged "Didn't you say that you guys were in love?"

"Yeah but we haven't seen each other in six months." Randy said.

Amy looked down. "Do you want to get back together with him?"

Randy nodded "Yeah more than anything but I don't know if he wants to."

"Well you're going to see him later so why don't you ask him then." Said Amy.

Randy sighed "Yeah I will."

Amy got up "I have to get back to work before boss sees me." She said walking off.

Randy waved her off. Amy was right thought. He wanted to get back together with John but he needed to know if John felt the same way. So he made a mental note to talk to John about it when he sees him tonight.

**A/N Please leave a review. **


End file.
